<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Release of Tension by JustAnotherMarvelGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046264">Release of Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl'>JustAnotherMarvelGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Visions of You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Oral Sex, WandaVision spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: I suppose this contains some spoilers for the third episode of WandaVision</p><p>After the twins fall asleep, Vision helps Wanda release some tension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Visions of You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Release of Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vision stared lovingly at the two boys wrapped in blue blankets.</p><p>They were both snoring lightly, finally asleep after hours of fussing, and even though they had only been with them for five days, Vision loved them more than he thought possible.</p><p>Their arrival to this world had been unexpected to say the least, but Tommy had managed to steal his heart at first glance. Just when he had thought his synthetic heart couldn’t fit any more love inside it, already bursting with the affection he held for his wife and son, Billy’s surprise arrival proved him wrong.</p><p>Many strange things had happened that day, worrying things, but it was hard to think about them when all he could focus on was being the best father he could be and making sure Wanda got plenty of rest, regardless of how short her pregnancy had been.</p><p>Vision was distracted from his thoughts by Wanda’s gentle touch on his shoulder.</p><p>“They’re perfect, aren’t they,” she whispered, sneaking under his arm and leaning her head on his chest.</p><p>“They are,” he managed, voice breaking as his hand absentmindedly ran through her hair.</p><p>Tommy’s leg twitched, kicking outwards as if he couldn’t stay still even while dreaming, and it took all of Vision’s self-control not to speed towards him and check the soft padding on the inside of the crib for the hundredth time.</p><p>“They’ll be alright, Vizh,” Wanda chuckled, running her hand soothingly over the small of his back, before turning her head slightly to look up at him.</p><p>“Come to bed, my love,” she spoke softly, careful not to wake their sons.</p><p><em>Their sons</em>.</p><p>Vision reluctantly turned around, before pulling her towards him, uncertain how he would ever be able to thank her enough for giving him this gift.</p><p>Him.</p><p>A father.</p><p>It was something he had never dared to even dream of.</p><p>Wanda slumped to the bed the moment they were inside the bedroom, groaning and rubbing her aching ankles.</p><p>“Allow me,” he stated, replacing her hands with his own as he sat by her feet on the bed.</p><p>“Mmm, thank you, dear,” she moaned, leaning against the pillows. “That feels so good.”</p><p>“Of course, darling,” he responded with a smile. He’d do anything to make her feel good.</p><p>Vision massaged her just the way she liked it, careful to control his strength as he slowly worked the tension out of her feet and calves.</p><p>“Would you... would you mind massaging my back as well?” she asked, stretching her arms above her head. “I’m awfully sore from all the breastfeeding.”</p><p>Vision was behind her before she could even finish the sentence, phasing through the bed and finding the best position on it before returning to his normal density, his eagerness to please her making Wanda chuckle.</p><p>“You know you don’t even have to ask,” he whispered against her neck as she leaned into him, sighing contentedly once his fingers started working out the kinks in her shoulders.</p><p>“Your fingers are magical, Vizh,” she murmured, before adding: “well, in more ways than one,” and Vision didn’t need to see her face in order to know that she was sporting a smirk.</p><p>The insinuation in her voice made him grit his teeth in order to suppress the memory of the countless times she had fallen apart on his fingers, the tempting images fueled even more by the silent moans she was making as he massaged her.</p><p>“Wanda...” he tried pleadingly, “it’s... it’s too early. You can’t have fully healed yet.”</p><p>“I miss your touch, Vizh,” she whined, leaning further into him, “and I feel fine. Besides, you don’t need to be inside me for us both to experience pleasure.”</p><p>When her hand shot out to wrap around the back of his head, Vision surrendered, letting Wanda lead him towards her neck. He peppered featherlight kisses over the soft skin beneath his lips, the quiet whimpers he drew from her the most beautiful melody in the world.</p><p>Wanda was squirming in his embrace, trying to get closer, and Vision disentangled from her, gently turning her around so she would face him instead.</p><p>He raised her hand to his forehead in a wordless plea, needing to feel all the sensations she felt in order to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally hurt her, and Wanda smiled, the red energy from her fingers washing over him and enveloping him in the beauty that was her mind.</p><p>It was only then that he allowed himself to kiss her, his palms on her cheeks holding her like she was the most fragile, most precious thing, and Wanda sighed against his lips.</p><p><em>I love you, Vizh</em>, he felt in his mind and smiled, making sure not to break the kiss as he sent her all his love back.</p><p>She was slowly getting more demanding, deepening the kiss and he gladly let her, opening his mouth slightly to welcome her in.</p><p>Wanda was his world, his life, and he would never deny her what she wanted.</p><p>Vision could feel her desire for more consuming him, almost drowning him in its intensity, and he pulled away enough to whisper for her to lay down.</p><p>She reluctantly did so, propping her back and neck on a couple of pillows as she waited for him to come closer.</p><p>Vision didn’t need their connection to know that her breasts would most definitely be too tender for his touch, what with the amount of time the twins spent feeding. He slowly moved towards her and kneeled in between her legs instead, lifting her shirt to place teasing kisses across her abdomen. The kisses earned him a giggle and a: “Vision, don’t tease,” but he also felt her responding to his lips as if it was happening to himself.</p><p>The feeling only intensified once he moved lower, phasing off her pants and underwear before swiping his tongue over her sensitive nub, and they both let out a shaky breath through their teeth at the sensation.</p><p>They rarely made love while connected like this, the intensity of the looping sensations of pleasure almost too much to bear, but he needed it now, needed to make sure she was alright.</p><p>Vision was relentless, making sure to give her as much pleasure as possible while steering clear of her entrance. Each swipe of his tongue, each light tug of his lips evoked a flurry of moans from them both, and he had to fight to keep himself focused on his task.</p><p>“Vision,” she grit out through her teeth, and he knew she was keeping her voice down for the benefit of their sons. Still, the meaning behind that single word was clear: she could hold back no longer.</p><p>He doubled his efforts, using his hands to spread her thighs wider as her own hands gripped the back of his head for dear life.</p><p>Wanda came mere seconds after that, triggering Vision’s own orgasm as well, since neither could tell where her pleasure ended and his began. Wanda collapsed back on the bed, having shot upwards in the throes of her passion, and Vision crawled over her to place a gentle kiss on her lips.</p><p>“Wanda, darling,” he started, not quite able to hide his smirk, “did this take care of the rest of the tension in your body?”</p><p>Wanda giggled, punching him playfully in the shoulder before pulling him downwards for another kiss.</p><p>“You know it did,” she smiled against his lips before gently disconnecting their minds.</p><p>Vision broke their kiss and rolled onto his back, smiling broadly when she settled against his side with a contented sigh.</p><p>Wanda soon drifted off next to him, and Vision simply laid there, observing her until he heard the familiar sound of one of his sons fussing.</p><p>He phased through the floor, the quickest route to the kitchen, and picked up a bottle from the fridge.</p><p>As he gently cradled Tommy in his arms and fed him the first of many times that night, Vision couldn’t help feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>